Dr. Harris will direct the Molecular Core and a staff of two full-time scientists. This essential Core will service the Program Project entitled Critical Interactions of APOBEC3s: Molecular Approaches to Novel HIV Therapies by producing plasmid DNA constructs for APOBEC3 and Vif protein expression in E. coli and mammalian cells. We anticipate completing 10-20 constructs per week and providing a strong foundation for the program investigators.